


Одержимость|Obsession

by 14f



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Out of Character, Stalking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14f/pseuds/14f
Summary: Профессор Поттер хороший учитель и во всех отношениях хороший человек. Обаятельный, талантливый маг, любящий своих учеников - и любимый ими в ответ.Некоторыми больше ожидаемого.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Одержимость|Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> ООС. Автор считает, что любое использование чужих персонажей вызывает данный эффект.  
> Автор напоминает: во избежание недоразумений и досадных недопониманий РАЗГОВАРИВАЙТЕ со своими избранниками.
> 
> Автор не употребляет веществ ни в каком виде. Но против комментариев и обоснованной критики не возражает. Надо же знать, когда остановиться.
> 
> Лучшим на свете котяткам из Томарриморт-конфы)

У профессора Поттера вечный беспорядок на голове. Черные непослушные волосы торчат в разные стороны, упрямо не сдаваясь натиску расчески и косметических средств. Тому иногда кажется (особенно в сизых сумерках), что на голове у профессора извиваются тонкие змейки.  
Как у горгоны Медузы.  
У профессора Поттера отвратительное зрение, но красивые - до умопомрачения - глаза. Они, беззащитные и слабые, прячутся за захватанными стеклами очков.  
Да, у профессора Поттера старые чиненные-перечиненные очки. Смешные "велосипеды", на которые уже толком не действуют заклинания восстановления. На переносице они замотаны переливающимся на свету скотчем.  
Они ему совершенно не идут.  
У профессора Поттера громкий смех и много друзей. Он застенчиво улыбается профессору Макгонагалл, пьет чай с Хагридом и может с легкостью завалиться к директору на очередной бессмысленный разговор в любое время дня и ночи.  
Том знает, что даже Снейп, плюющийся в профессора Поттера ядом на людях, по какой-то причине присматривает за ним. По крайней мере, каждое утро он приходит на завтрак в Большой зал первым и передвигает блюда на столе таким образом, чтобы вся любимая и полезная еда была в зоне досягаемости профессора.  
У профессора Поттера необычный молниевидный шрам на лбу от темного проклятия, полученного в битве с последователями Гриндевальда. Шрам и жуткая головная боль. Он с неловкой благодарностью принимает принесенное Томом лекарство и каждый раз заставляет пообещать не грабить больше Больничное крыло ради него.  
Том варит зелья сам.  
У профессора Поттера раздражающе легкомысленная манера давать учебный материал, но о Темных искусствах - защите от них - он может говорить часами. И говорит почти любовно.  
Профессор Поттер ловко балансирует на тонкой границе между светлой и темной магией.  
У профессора Поттера хаос на рабочем столе и вечно не заправленная постель. Он спит с игрушечным львом и любит толстые вязанные свитера. Над его кроватью висит сразу две метлы: "Нимбус-2000" и "Молния", а литература на тему квиддича составляет добрую треть от всех его книг.  
Все говорят, что он хорошо летает, но Том не мог согласиться с этим. Профессор Поттер летал потрясающе.  
У профессора Поттера была девушка. Красивая, добрая и умная девушка. Рыжая. Храбрая. Назойливая, забирающая себе все его внимание. Смешно сказать, она даже пыталась заставить его уйти из школы в аврорат.  
Том был очень убедителен, когда просил ее оставить его профессора в покое.   
Короткие волосы ей, кстати, шли. А крошечные ожоги от палочки и сигарет под одеждой были не видны.  
У профессора Поттера твердый характер и доброе сердце.  
Томас Риддл, отец Тома, жалкий и трусливый маггл, упоминал как-то вскользь, что именно этот зеленоглазый чудаковатый маг убедил его в неправильности решения забыть про собственного страдающего в приюте сына.  
У профессора Поттера невероятная тяга к авантюрным и безрассудным поступкам. По школе до сих пор ходили слухи, что он с друзьями обчистил Гринготтс в семнадцать, а в двенадцать прилетел в школу на летающем автомобиле. Что смог убить василиска Слизерина одним лишь мечом. Что был самым молодым чемпионом и победителем Турнира Трех Волшебников.  
У профессора Поттера болезненная склонность к самопожертвованию. И довольно специфические вкусы.  
Потому что профессор Поттер знает, что Том заходит к нему в комнату.  
Знает, что Том фотографирует его спящим.  
Знает, куда исчезают его галстуки и кто приносит порочные алые розы.  
Но не делает ничего.  
У профессора Поттера хорошие актерские данные. Когда Том, оставшись с ним наедине под предлогом дополнительных занятий по ЗОТИ , наконец жадно целует его, тесно прижимаясь и нетерпеливо хватаясь за чужие твердые плечи, шею, руки, профессор очень натурально возмущается.  
И даже выставляет его за дверь.  
У профессора Поттера удивительно жесткая система принципов. Он уходит из школы по собственному желанию, объявив во всеуслышание, что собирается попробовать что-нибудь новенькое.  
Том, однако, знает, что поступает он так ради них.  
У профессора Поттера... У Гарри множество потрясающих талантов. Он умеет прятаться и думать о безопасности и уюте своей - их - семьи.  
Даже Тому потребовалось три месяца, чтобы найти его. Защита около дома была неидеальна: кое-где Гарри допустил пару промахов. Однако Том, заходя в их небольшой домик на побережье, был уверен, что исправит все недочеты без труда - и больше никто на свете им не помешает.  
Гарри еще спал в спальне наверху, нервно сжимая палочку в руке. Том, нахмурившись, вытащил опасный артефакт из его пальцев и направился на кухню. Он решил, что в качестве утреннего сюрприза приготовит Гарри кофе.


End file.
